


A Little Lovin'

by Riyusama



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: stadamdrew promt:Andrew and Steven try to spoil Adam with love and affection, after a rough day from shooting.
Relationships: Adam Bianchi/Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Little Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nopeimnother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nopeimnother).



> Requested by nopeimnother over at tumblr uwu
> 
> If you guys want more Stadamdrew content, please feel free to request from me at my tumblr [Riyusama](https://riyusama.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I have a list on me tumblr of ships I like so feel free to check those out ~

“Hey,” Steven was the first one to call out as he lightly tapped at Andrew’s arm. Andrew looked to his lover, seeing Steven gesture to Adam’s direction. Adam was currently fixing up his camera, they had just finished shooting for their last location and were getting ready to head back home. “He looks really down, I think he’s overworking again,” Steven informed Andrew, his tone laced with worry.

“Coming from you,” Andrew replied back, pot talking to kettle moment. 

The silveret frowned. “I’m serious.”

“I know, I know,” Andrew answered as he tried to multitask with making a hushed conversation with Steven while putting away his macro cam. Andrew’s eyes followed Adam, his quiet demeanor too loud today, as though it had been amplified. Just from watching their boyfriend, Andrew knows that what Steven is talking about is true. “We should do something for him. What do you think about dinner at my place?”

Steven smiles, feeling giddy at the suggestion. “That’d sound great! A sleepover at your place.”

From a distance away from the two, Adam was already finished with putting away his equipment. The recent days had been hard on him, backlog work and overtime were slowly becoming his every day of the week. He sighed and looked over to both Steven and Andrew, wanting to ask if they had any plans for dinner since he was starving. There was a pang of jealousy that gripped at his chest when he saw the two of them together, smiling and conversing on their own. It wasn’t that he didn’t love both of them or vice versa, he just hasn’t been able to hang out with them recently. He missed Steven and Andrew, missed their touches and kisses. 

He looks at them and feels left out. Adam turns away, wiling the jealousy to go away. He can probably grab a bite to eat on his own, he still has footage to edit anyways so hanging out with his boyfriends would--

Too engulfed in his train of thought, it caught Adam by surprise when he suddenly felt Steven’s hand grab his own. Adam flinched for a moment, yet relaxed easily when he saw Steven. A smile quickly quirked upon his lips.

“You hungry?” Steven inquired as their shoulders touched and Adam felt as though he could just lean in and revel in the warmth.

Beside him, Andrew had grabbed a hold of his case for his camera. Adam was about to protest against it when Andrew beat him to it. “Thinking of making pasta at my place. You can’t say no by the way, so any requests for dinner?”

“Pasta sounds great,” Adam replied back, too enamored and elated by the sudden attention... That is, until he remembers the extra footage he has to edit. “But, I can’t really stay long.” He continues off as the three of them start to walk out of the restaurant.

“What? Why?” Steven questions with a whine, he started to hug at Adam’s arm. 

“Need to finish editing footage,” He explains as they came to their car and Andrew opens up the trunk. 

“Didn’t you just finish editing Tasty’s backlog scenes? Worth it videos aren’t due till next month you know.” Steven points out.

“Yeah, but I want to-” Adam tries to explain that he doesn’t want to cram too much, but Andrew cuts him off taking a hold of his other hand, effectively making Adam’s train of thought leave trail. 

“Hey, no need to rush,” Andrew says softly, holding onto Adam’s with both of his hands. Andrew lifts the hand up and kisses gently the knuckles. “You know I can always help out with the edits.” The blond offers with a smile. “Just one dinner wouldn’t hurt.”

“Please?” Steven says as he intertwines their fingers together and leans down to give a quick kiss at Adam’s cheek. “You’ve been working too hard and we miss you.”

Adam lets out a sigh, but judging from his expression, he had already lost to Steven and Andrew. “Okay,”

“Alright!” Steven cheered, “I’m driving.”

The three of them hopped onto their car, Steven going for the driver’s seat as Adam and Andrew sat at the back. Adam looked to Andrew suspiciously as the silveret started to drive away. “Shouldn’t you be shotgun?” 

Andrew shrugged as he leaned into Adam so that their bodies were touching each other. “We can always shoot the closing scenes tomorrow, it’s late at night and we don’t have a place with good lighting.”

“That’s true,” Steven agreed as he looked at both boyfriends through the rearview mirror. “Besides, too hungry to even think about filming the closing. The restaurant’s portions were **_too_** small! I don’t know how anybody can get full of that.” Steven laughs.

“But it did taste great though,” Adam chirps up, feeling more and more relaxed. He shifts his position so that he can rest his head on Andrew’s shoulder. “Sucks that the portion is too small, even for a seven-course meal.”

“You liked the dessert best right? A cherry lava cake with a hint of champagne.” Andrew says, remembering specifically that when they let Adam taste it, the cameraman was very vocal about how much he liked it.

“We should try to make it!” Steven suggests.

“By we, you mean me and Adam only right?” Andrew jokes, making Adam laugh.

“Hey! I’m getting better at cooking you know?” Steven tells them in a mock hurt tone, but the smile on his lips and voice was far too evident for him to be taken seriously. “One day, I’ll be cooking courses for you guys!”

“I can’t actually wait for that day,” Adam answers with a laugh.

“Probably after three decades or so?” Andrew suffices.

“Haha,” Steven replies back. “At least Adam has faith in me, right babe?” Steven says as he looks back for a second to Adam.

“Actually, I think it should be after four decades Andrew,” Adam answers as he looks at the blond and all three of them roar with laughter.

The ride to Andrew’s place was quick and their conversations earlier had helped loosened up Adam. The mood was cheery, Adam feeling as though the weariness from the past few days was slowly dissipating as Andrew and Steven gave all of their attention to him.

They enter Andrew’s house, Andrew welcoming his boyfriends as Adam entered the place while being bombarded with kisses by Steven. Adam laughed as the silveret placed kiss after kiss, first to his lips, a copious amount of feather-light kisses, then Steven peppered more to his cheeks, jaw, eyes, and tip of his nose.

“Wait, I’ll fall,” Adam chuckled as he tried to take his jacket off while keeping up with Steven leaning onto him and spoiling him with attention.

“Okay, okay,” Steven chortles as he helps Adam take his jacket off then puts both of their jackets at the stand. He takes a hold of Adam’s arm again as they followed Andrew to the kitchen, giving kiss after kiss to his cheek.

“I’m going to make summer carbonara, you guys can lounge at the living room and watch Netflix if you want,” Andrew informs them as he quickly fixes up everything he needs in the kitchen before putting on his apron.

“I can help with making it.” Adam offers as Steven lets him go for a moment so he can get them a drink. 

“Nope, you’ve been working too hard,” Andrew tells him, he walks over to Adam and gives a soft kiss to his lips. “Just relax and let me and Steven take care of you okay?” He smiles.

“Andrew, did you drink my Dr. Pepper?” Steven complained as he looked at the duo from the fridge. “I told you it’s mine.”

“This is literally my house Steven,” Andrew informed the silveret. “But yeah, I drank it yesterday,” Andrew admitted, both him and Adam laughing at the admission.

“Haha, very funny.” Steven rolled his eyes to the side before he took out two drinks from the fridge. “You want a beer or coke Adam?”

“A beer would be nice,” Adam answers.

“Beers it is,” Steven replies back as he took out a couple of cans from the fridge. “We’re raiding your beers and leaving none for you Andrew.”

“You’re paying for that,” Andrew says as he points to Steven. Andrew looks back to his brunet boyfriend, he lightly slaps at Adam’s ass as he ushers the other out of his kitchen. “Now, go with Steven so I can cook in peace.”

“Okay, mom.” Adam jokes, getting another not-so-light swat on the ass again from Andrew.

“Behave,” Andrew jokingly scolds as he points to both Adam and Steven.

As soon as Adam walks into the living room, Steven was quick to pat repeatedly at the couch he sat at. Ada smiled and sat himself down next to the silveret. Steven had opened a beer for him to which Adam took graciously from the other. Steven took his own then raised it close to Adam’s.

“Cheers?” Steven smiled.

“Cheers.” Adam knocked their beers together before drinking. The beer was cold and hit just the right spot. He could feel himself wind down and relax. Steven rested his head against Adam’s shoulder as he scrolled through Netflix.

“What do you want to watch?” Steven inquired.

The brunet hummed for a moment, taking another sip of his drink. He let his hand wrap around Steven’s arm, careful not to accidentally spill the beer the silveret held. “I haven’t had the chance to watch season two the Umbrella Academy yet,” Adam admits as he looks at Steven, a soft smile forming on his lips. “You think it’s good?”

Steven looks up at Adam. “Yeah, I heard it’s good!” He chirps up. “Let’s watch it.” He easily finds the show and clicks on it to play.

They watched the first few minutes of the Umbrella Academy, seeing all of the characters and the new types of problems they encounter for the season. Steven and Adam share a comfortable silence together, drinking their beers, and just enjoying the moment.

A couple of minutes into the episode and Adam can already hear Steven giggling. There wasn’t anything particularly funny with the scene so Adam checks on his boyfriend. He sees Steven red-faced and already looking tipsy from one beer. Adam chuckles at the sight.

Steven perks up when he hears Adam chuckle, he looks at the brunet and sees him smiling and looking as handsome as always. Steven brushes a lone lock of curly hair from Adam’s face to behind his ear. “You’re pretty,” Steven tells him and Adam laughs at his choice of words.

“Thanks, you’re pretty too,” Adam replies back as he leans down to give a kiss to Steven’s lips. 

Steven sighs into the kiss, it was sweet and quick. The silveret places his beer on the coffee table then draws his attention back to Adam. He takes Adam’s face to his hands, cupping the cheeks softly. “You’re the prettiest,” Steven continues as he kisses Adam softly on the lips again “The handsomest,” He peppers another kiss to his cheek this time “The kindest,” Another kiss to the side of his lips “The gentlest,” 

Adam feels as though he could just melt into Steven’s arms. His chest is full of warmth and he loves the attention that his boyfriend is giving to him. It’s been such a long time since he was able to spend some good quality time with both Andrew and Steven. Adam almost feels like he could cry from the sheer attention Steven was giving him right now.

“and most amazing boyfriend I could ever ask for,” Steven tell him and he looks straight into Adam’s eyes. The sincerity in Steven’s eyes made Adam feel like mush, he was so in love with Steven and Andrew. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Adam and Steven broke from their trance when Andrew called out to them. Both of them turned their attention to Andrew who was currently putting plates on the coffee table. “Stevie, arrange these for me please and I’ll go get the pasta.”

“No problemo,” Steven answered as he separated the three plates and placed a fork on each of them. “You want some bread, Adam?” Steven offered as he took the basket of garlic bread Andrew had prepared for them. “Oh wow, it’s still hot.” He commented as he felt the basket.

“We should wait for Andrew first,” Adam said and right on cue, Andrew had come back with a pot of pasta for them.

“Summer carbonara for my boys,” Andrew said as he placed the pot down then started to put servings on the plates. He gave the first plate to Adam, putting two garlic breads in there as well. 

After the deed was done, the three of them sat back down on the couch with Adam sitting between Andrew and Steven.

“Good?” Andrew asked as he watched Adam take his first bite.

“Yeah,” Adam replied back. “I like how you cooked the asparagus.”

“You want more asparagus?” Andrew asked as he pierced one vegetable from his plate, then offered it to Adam. Adam smiled and took a bite from Andrew’s food. He chewed happily on the vegetable and Andrew smiled at him contented. “Anyways, what are we watching?” Andrew inquired as he looked at the t.v. for a moment.

“Season two of Umbrella Academy,” Adam answered. 

“What? You guys started without me?” Andrew said as he looked at Steven and Adam. 

“What? I thought you didn’t like it?” Steven replied back, mouth half-full with pasta.

“Yeah, I distinctly remember you said it wasn’t your type.” Adam sufficed.

“Yeah,” Andrew answered back with a laugh. He moved closer to Adam and leaned into his boyfriend. The brunet smiled and basked in the heat, every now and then Andrew would offer a bite from his plate and Adam would be happy being fed by Andrew.

It was no secret that both Adam and Steven loved being fed by Andrew.

The three of them sat on the couch in relative silence, commenting here and there about some scenes. Steven and Andrew would occasionally feed him their pasta as he watched and Adam had felt so loved and cared for by Steven and Andrew.

**Author's Note:**

> Was actually debating whether or not I should've added smut here lmao but the requests didn't ask for smut so I decided against it uwu
> 
> Might write smut of the three of them soon, who knows owo


End file.
